Other Half Of Me
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: When a new mutant joins ranks with the X-Men, Hank finds himself falling for her. But when an enemy kidnaps her Hank finds himself desperate to find her. X-Men First Class. Beast/ OC mainly X-Men is owned by Marvel
1. New Mutant Static Shock

I was busy entertaining at the New York City bar by singing 'Friday I'll Be Over U' by Allison Iraheta

"Oh yeah!

Monday, Tuesday  
We were cool  
Wednesday I found out 'bout you  
Caught my heart by tellin' lies  
You weren't what you advertised

Silly me to believe  
Oh Oh Oh  
I was unique  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh Oh Oh  
You gotta go

'Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh Oh Oh you know that'a true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you

Oh yeah!

No, no I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
'Cause Friday I'll be over you 

And Silly me to believe  
Oh Oh Oh  
I was unique  
When I'm there you put on a show  
Oh Oh Oh  
You gotta go

'Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh Oh Oh you know that's true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you 

Oh yeah!  
Oh yeah!

Silly me, to believe  
When I'm there you put on a show

Oh Oh Oh you know that's true

[Oh oh]

'Cause you got me to forget me  
[Whoaa]  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you

'Cause what's true about you [about you]  
Who are you when I'm gone? [ohhh]  
Wanted to [be] be with you  
Don't know what I was on  
'Cause you got me [you got me]  
To forget me [to forget me]  
Oh Oh Oh you know that's true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday I'll be over you

Just then my boss walked up to me as I was finishing the last of the song

"There are two men here that want to talk with you Ember" I sighed, and wondered what they could possibly want with me I walked over to the table where the two gentlemen sat

"You must be Ember" The almost tall brunette said to me I narrowed my honey brown eyes as I looked at them

"Can I help you with something?" I asked them

"You have a unique gift" The tall one spoke

"Erik I doubt she knows" The first brunette said to the man called Erik

"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not even here" A small spark came to my right hand followed by some electricity; the one called Erik looked at me smiling

"Charles I think she knows of her gift" I looked at Erik slightly confused 'What gift?' I thought to myself

"What gift I sing, but I've heard people better then me on Broadway" Charles just chuckled

"Oh my dear you have so much to learn" This man Charles was starting to piss me off

"Excuse me I know plenty Mr. Charles" I said getting angry that electricity formed around in my right hand Erik's smile fell, and his expression changed to shocked 'Now Charles I believe it was what where you saying about me having so much more to learn?" I asked both Charles, and Erik looked at me. Erik noticed the clothes the young girls like me had to wear he saw that we looked like hookers he lightly elbowed Charles in the lower rib cage

"Charles have you noticed what these girls are having to wear just to work here?" Erik asked his friend

"Would you happen to have other clothes?" Charles asked me I shook me sandy blonde head

"Not really I just have my school uniform, and it basically looks like what I wear now" Charles sighed, running his left hand thru brown hair " And what did you mean by I have so much more to learn?" I asked him now confused

"You're unique Ember, you're not the only one there are more like you"

"What do you mean like me? There's only one that can control, and discharge shock waves, and electricity" Charles's friend; Erik looked shocked

"You can do that?" Erik asked me

"Yes I can do that I can also change my hair, and eye color. My older brother can do that as well, but his are more advanced than mine are"

"Your brother is a mutant?" Erik asked me now very curious

"Yes it was hard growing up with non mutant parents they never understood"

"So what abilities does your brother have?" Charles asked me

"Uh well he possess Mind, and Body alteration, and Limited Cellular Regeneration, and goes by the name of Tesseract"

"I see now how's about we find you a better paying job where you get to more clothes" Erik said I nodded

"Well then we best be off" Charles replied that's when my boss of an ass walked up to the three of us

"I can't let you leave Ember"

"Why not I just got off from work!" I yelled at my boss

"She just got a better job offer my good man" Charles said to him I had a feeling there was about to be a fight just than Erik got an idea

"Tell sister dear" Erik began I looked up at him like he was crazy then got the hint

"Yes brother what is it that you wish to know?" I asked after a while Charles managed to get the three of us out of the bar un harmed "Where are we heading?" I asked now nervous

"Not to fret Ember you won't be harmed" Charles told me as we walked, and got into a car that Erik drove to a huge building

"We're here Charles" Erik told his brunette hair friend I looked out of the car's rear window

"Where's here may I ask?" I asked both Erik, and Charles

"A CIA research center" I froze in my place in the back seat of the car

"You're wondering what the government would want with you?" I blinked my honey brown eyes

"Wait how'd you know that?" I asked now curious

"Charles my friend is a telepath Ember"

"A telepath?" I questioned now very confused

"It means I can read thoughts, and communicate with others" My jaw dropped

"Now that's awesome" I replied as the three of us walked into the research center there Charles was met by a honey blonde hair girl

"Hello Raven, Hank" Just than I saw a tall brunette dressed in white lab coat he was geeky which was my type of guy I found myself blushing

"Whose she?" Raven asked Charles

"This is Ember" Hank noticed I was wearing a mid lower thigh high checkered school skirt with a semi tight cotton shirt that showed my midriff that's when I noticed Hank blushing as well, but didn't say anything about it

"So not to be rude, but do you always wear that?" Raven asked

"Yes its my high school uniform" Before I could finish Hank interrupted me

"I'm Hank"

"Ember" I replied back shyly just then a rumble was heard I blinked 'Oh Shit' I thought to myself Charles looked over at me

"Ember I take it you know what's happening?" Charles asked me haven read my mind

"Tesseract" Everyone, but Erik, and Charles looked at me

"Whose that?" Raven asked like before I could even answer her question a loud rumble was heard outside of the center this time twice as loud

"Get down!" I yelled, and ran outside I was followed closely by geek boy; Hank, and the others

"Woe" Was all Raven said Tesseract attacked first going after Hank

"Leave him alone!" I yelled little did I know that Hank like myself as a mutant I thought he was a human like my two ex boyfriends Tesseract than laughed while attacking Hank again my honey brown eyes narrowed now turning crimson red whilst my sandy blonde hair went pitch black I than re turned the attack right back at him seeing how my powers were his ultimate weakness after a two hour fight Tesseract left, and I winced in pain Hank ran over to me

"Your hurt" He said "And by the way thanks on saving me from that guy" I sighed

"Your welcome Hank, and I doubt he'll be alone next time" Raven, Charles, and Erik walked up to us

"I take that man was your older brother?" Erik asked me I nodded

"Yea that's him" Another girl with black hair along with two guys also ran up to Hank, and I

"What did we miss?" The blonde asked Charles

"Nothing" I said rudely as I winced getting up with Hank's help later that night us teenagers gathered in the living room to hang out

"So what is our ability?" Angel asked me after she, Banshee, Darwin showed us their powers I felt a shock volt of electricity sizzle at my fingertips I let a volt of electricity buzz from my fingertips, and hit a near by cup of water the wave of electricity sizzled, and died down. I than pressurized the air around me, and a slight hard push from my hands was felt by the others

"Damn girl" Alex said

"So than what are we gonna call you?" Darwin asked now curious I smirked

"Static shock" I heard Alex reply

"I like the sound of that"

"What do we call you?" Alex asked Hank being rude "How's about big foot?" that's when my eyes changed to a light black

"Knock it off Alex, and you should know what they say about guys with big feet" Raven smiled

"She's right, and you well your feet are small"

"Burn" Banshee said I laughed

Later that night after Alex showed us his powers the gang went our separate ways to our bedrooms, but an arm stopped me I looked up, and saw a pair of brown eyes looking down at me

"Hey Hank"

"Hey"

"So what's up?" I asked him

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did in the other room" He replied

"Anytime Hank" I smiled at him he smiled back

"Listen you want to hang out some time?" Hank asked me

"You mean like a date sort of?" I asked

"Yea like a date"

"Sure I'd love to, but don't you like Raven?"

"What no there's something I like about you, and I think Erik has a thing for Raven" I was about to head to my room again as Hank cut me off "I like you Ember" I froze, biting my lower lip I turned around to face him

"I like you too Hank even though we barely know each other"

"Yeah I know that maybe we can get to know one another"

"I'd love that" I turned to go into my bedroom

"Goodnight Ember" I smiled

"Goodnight Hank" I walked into my room, changed, and went to bed thinking about my new geeky friend whom was now a hottie


	2. Moonlit Walk

Hank's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Ember I knew she wasn't at all like the other girls; Raven, and Angel to me she seemed more down to earth. Later after the sudden attack on us I found out that Ember's ex boyfriends were human, and had risked their lives to keep her safe from her older brother from what Charles had told me was that Ember thought I was human. I wasn't angry about that because to be honest she doesn't know that well, and has yet to see my Mr. Hyde side yet. I just hope that when she happens to see my Dr. Hyde side she won't run screaming I sighed as I tried to slip into a light slumber, but it just won't come to me.

Seeing how sleep wouldn't come I got dressed into something warmer than my night clothes, and walked across the hallway, and lightly knocked upon Ember's bedroom door

"Hang on" I heard from thru the door after a while the door opened up to revel Ember in a warm light pastel blue night gown with off blue stockings and shoes "Hey" I heard her sweet voice say to me

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked her she nodded

"Sure"

"Listen there's something I need to tell you Ember"

"I'm all ears" I chuckled and than sighed

"I'm a mutant" I said at first she didn't say anything "Ember?"

"Hm I heard you Hank" She said softly

"So you're not angry with me?" I found myself asking she just laughed

"Why would I be mad at you? I just thought you were a human at first" I sighed in relief

"Before you ask I'm like Dr. Jekyll, and Mr. Hyde"

"What do you mean?" She asked me now curious

"Well um let's see my mutantion is hard to describe so let me so you instead" I took my shoes, and socks, and showed her

"Oh that's what you meant"

"Yeah the doctors thought it was a foot deformatity"

"Its not to me it looks like you have the feet of a monkey, but you are too cute to be one" I smiled I then put my socks, and shoes back on

"So you're not scared of me?" I suddenly asked

"Course not Hank" I sighed happily

So you ready for a tour, or maybe a walk?" I asked her

"Hmm how's about a walk under the moonlight?" She asked me

"Sure" After giving Ember the grand tour of the CIA'S research center we both walked outside, and thru the yard

"Woe its gorgeous" I heard Ember say

"Yes you are" I replied that's when I noticed Ember blush

"Are you ok? Your turning red"

"Oh I'm fine honest" I hid my smile

"You sure?" That's when Ember rolled her honey brown eyes I chuckled "Say what were you sing along to when I knocked at your door?" I asked her

"Oh that 'I'm a Believer' by the Monkees"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have the voice of an Angel?" I asked she blushed again

"Not till now"

"I must say your even more gorgeous when you blush Ember"

"Um thanks Hank" Ember said as we continued our moonlit walk "Its still breath talking"

"I know, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" I asked her

"No, and thank you" I couldn't figure out why I seemed so nervous around Ember I had a feeling Charles could tell me why I felt like this

"Ember?"

"Hmm"

"If you like this person how would you tell them?" I asked her she sighed

"Well to start with I'd figure out what they liked the most, and things like that . . No wait that's not right gosh to be honest I'm not sure I guess you'd be honest, and up straight"

"Alright. . . Ember I like you, and I was wondering if maybe sometime we could hang out more also I'd like if we could be friends as well"

"I'd love that very much Hank, and I like you as well"

"So friends than?" She laughed, and nodded a yes

"Friends" I heard her say

"So what type of music do you like?"

"Rock, and Classic Rock" We spend hour, and hours talking, and walking under the moonlight I later found out that Ember's older brother has been after her since a few days since her birth I felt bad for her. Suddenly it started to down pour "Oh my god we're getting soaked Hank!" I chuckled, as I took Ember's right hand, and ran back to the CIA research center

"You're soaked" She laughed

"So are you, you know"

"I guess we better get changed" Just than I felt something against my left cheek, blinking now curious "What was that?" I asked now curious, and confused

"People call it a kiss, and that's for risking your life to keep me safe" After that strange yet nice sensation Ember, and I walked into the center, and up to our bedrooms I noticed Ember went straight to her borrowed bedroom

"Wait. .Ember" Ember turned around I walked up to her just as she was about to walk into her bedroom

"What's up Hank?" She asked me

"I want to try something if you don't mind"

"Like what?" She asked confused

"Can you close your eyes please" Ember blinked, and gently close her honey brown eyes 'God I was a wreck' I thought to myself as I leaned forward, placing my lips upon hers, and slightly kissed her, I noticed she kissed back after finishing the kiss she opened her eyes "I'm sorry" My face suddenly fell

"Don't be it was sweet like you, I loved it, and glad my first kiss was with you"

"Wait so you've never kissed a guy in your life?" I asked her

"Nope never not even my ex boyfriends is that a problem?"

"Nope I'm honored that you choose me" She smiled

"Me too" I lightly kissed her nose she giggled, and suddenly hugged me "Thank you for the walk under the moon"

"My pleasure good night, and sweet dreams"

"Aw why thank you Hank same to you" I noticed after she said that she walked over to her bedroom, unlocked the door, and walked inside

End of P.O.V.

As I walked into my borrowed bedroom, and shut the door I found myself squealing with delight a huge smile crossed my face. Nothing would ruin my night I stripped down into my black under garments, and walked over to the dresser, and picked out a silky smooth pastel blue clean, warm night gown I slipped it on, after brushing the tangles thru my damped sandy blonde hair I pulled back the blankets, slipped into the bed, pulling them up to my waist, and fell to sleep listening to the Monkees. Morning found me still asleep in the bed I went back to bed after doing my morning business a knock was heard upon my door

"Go away!" I yelled

"Its me Hank sorry to bother you" I groaned

"Come in door's open" Just than the door opened, and Hank walked into the bedroom

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask

"My stomach's killing me"

"Hang on I'll get Charles" As quick as he went, and came back this time with Charles, and a doctor as well I groaned again, curling into a tight ball the doctor walked over, and did a check up, shaking his head sadly

"What's wrong with her?" Hank asked

"My dear boy she's very sick I'm afraid she has second stage pneumonia"

"How long has she had it?" Charles asked

"That's the problem the girl's had it for quite a while I'm afraid I would possibly around a two yrs some medicine should help" Hank slammed his left fist down hard upon my nightstand which broke

"Hank calm down we'll help Ember in anyway we can alright"

"Charles I will not calm down until she is well!" Charles just sighed, and shook his brown head the doctor than left

"Fine stay here with her" Charles wasn't in the mood to argue with Hank at the moment so he left after checking on me

"Hank?" I said softly

"I'm here" Hank walked up, and over to me he sat down in the near by chair "Did you know?" He asked me I turned over to face him

"Know what?"

"That your sick"

"No any idea"

"Doctor says you have pneumonia in the second stage"

"That can't be good did he say if I have any limitations?"

"No, but gave you some medicine to help"

"Can you stay?"

"Of course I'm not leaving you" I sighed

"That's good"

"Try, and get some sleep" I shook my head

"You first"

"Scoot over" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you crazy?" I asked as he gently pushed me over, and sat down on the bed

"I guess you could say that, but I'm here to watch over you"

"Yea not to sleep with me Hank" He chuckled

"Oh calm down its not like I'm planning do to something to you"

"You better not" I yawned as Hank fell to sleep above the covers later on Charles came into check on us, and was very shocked to see what he found, Raven was standing outside of the door

"So?" She asked

"She's fine now Hank's with her" At first Raven's face fell then lit up with a huge smile

"Aw so sweet I didn't know Hank had it in him"

"Neither did I, but he seems to care very much about her"

"Well I think they make a great couple" Charles shut the bedroom door, and left us to rest as the rest of the team ate lunch.


	3. Protective

Author's Note: Tesseract; Nicolas Dalton is Ember's older brother even though he acts like he hates her, its his only way to keep her safe, and he has been doing the act of hating her for years. If Brother Blood were ever to find out that Tesseract actually loves, and cares for his sister they'd kill her. Ps I do not own X-Men

Two weeks later after I found out I had stage two of pneumonia; Hank refused to leave me alone. I didn't understand why, but I didn't mind his company; Charles, Erik, and Moira were currently in Russia after from guy named Shaw, but found out that his right hand woman Emma Frost was the only one coming to which that pissed Erik off.

Mean while

While Erik ran after Emma little did we know that Shaw was actually in the CIA research center after us mutants, or as Shaw says ' more evolved people. In the living room all of us were playing a game called Truth, or Dare Raven looked right at Hank

"Truth, or Dare Hank?" Raven asked him

"Dare" He said Raven smiled

"Alright than I dare you to kiss Ember" Everyone else, but Raven gasped "You could always chicken out you know" I was busy playing a pin ball game with Havoc, and Darwin as Hank walked over, and turned me around to face him I was about to speak, but before I did, Hank kissed me there was wolf cries, and such as Hank, and I kissed it lasted a bit longer then two weeks ago after he ended the kiss Alex gave him a slap on the back as if to congratulate him

"Nice" Was all Alex said I just rolled my honey brown eyes as I finished the pin ball game this time with Alex

"Hank your turn" Raven said to him just than we heard objects falling all around us, Darwin walked over, and opened the yellow curtains, and we saw people falling above us, and the CIA agent that brought us here I screamed

"What the hell?" Was all Banshee said we stood there in the living area when I heard some guy tell us to stay there just then some guy with a helmet walked into the room looking at us

"Where's the telepath?" The older man asked

"Not here" Another male said I noticed he was red I mean like bloody red and he had some kind of forked demon tail

"Good then I can tell this off" The same man said "We're not here to harm you" Suddenly before he could finish a man in a icy blue transparent uniform appeared next to the demon man "Ah good you could show up Tesseract" Out of nowhere I felt a pair of arms around my waist, and screamed I noticed I was up near the moon

"Azazel harm her, and I'll kill you!" Tesseract swore

"Aw is this sibling love I hear in your voice Nicolas?" The one now known as Shaw said

"Fuck off Shaw I don't care for the brat, but mark my words if any one of you brings her harm I will kill all of you with out mercy like the rest before me Azazel dropped me I let out a deep high pitched scream. I had managed to grab a hold of the side of the CIA center, and pulled myself up onto the roof of the building

"Grab her Azazel" Shaw said not really caring much I saw Azazel appear next to me I let the air pressure build, and continue to build until the discharge of electricity started to seep thru my fingertips, and then I let it go wild even thou I was in a bit of pain from the demon in front of me I stood up, and shocked him I heard him scream a bit, but I currently didn't care I felt rain coming down from the heavens, and smiled

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Angel asked confused

"She's fighting that demon mutant" Havoc said to her

"Oh" As it continued to rain Azazel, and I fought on the roof top

"Now Azazel!" Shaw yelled from the ground below I rolled my honey brown eyes as I landed a hard punch to his brightly colored red face, and jumped down from the building

"No Static!" Raven yelled I landed on something fuzzy, and black

"Hey Scottie" The face turned, and licked my right hand Scottie carried me back to the living area of the center, I jumped down from his back, and was hugged by Raven, and Hank mainly

"Don't you ever do that. . ." I stopped Raven with a smile

"I'm a dare devil most of the time"

"Come with us where you'll be treated like Kings" Shaw looked at Angel "And Queens" Angel sighed, and walked up to Shaw

"Angel" Raven said sadly

"We have to do something" Banshee said

"Like what?" I asked that's when Darwin, and Havoc came up with a silent plan, Darwin walked up, and over to Shaw's group

"And what's your mutation?" Shaw asked

"Reactive evolution so I guess I'm going with you guys" Darwin replied

"Good answer" Shaw said I shook my sandy blonde head just than Darwin grabbed Angel

"Now Alex!" Darwin yelled Alex used his plasma blasts, and aimed for Shaw's heart before his attack could even hit Shaw. Shaw absorbed it 'Holy shit' I thought he then put the blast down Darwin's throat

"Evolve to this" Shaw said, and than had Azazel teleport them out as we watched Darwin go thru his stages of evolution the last stage had him turning to ash

"No Darwin" Raven, and I cried after calming down I slammed my fist down on the glass table which under the pressure shattered

"That bastard" I sniffed, Hank saw that my hand was cut, and bleeding

"What's Tesseract want with you?" Havoc asked me I sighed

"He's my older brother" I answered

"But why does he want to kill you?" Raven asked

"That I don't know" I yawned, and saw that it was dark "What do we do now?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Raven said "I guess we go to bed for now" I looked around the CIA center, or what was left of it, I got up, and headed to what was left of the lower half of the building, and found the living area I took the right half of the couch, Hank, Raven Havoc, and Banshee followed me I saw the Banshee, and Alex took the floor, Raven took the love seat, and Hank took the right half of the couch. I yawned, and fell to sleep.

Morning found us all sleeping in the ruins of the CIA center. I yawned, and got up looking down at my watch which read twelve thirty three afternoon I saw the other up including Hank after lunch we walked outside, and talked after a while a car pulled up into what used to be the drive way I heard three sets of foot steps, I yawned again, and put my sandy blonde head on Hank's left shoulder. Just than I saw Erik, and Charles

"Raven?" Raven than stood up, and ran over, and hugged him

"What happened here?" Erik asked worried

"Shaw's what happened he took Angel as well" I said tired

"Where's Darwin?" Charles asked

"Darwin's dead Charles" Raven answered him

"Shaw killed Darwin just before he teleported out apparently he was looking for you" Havoc said

"I'll make arrangements for you to go home"

"What you can't" I said getting a bit upset

"I'm not going back" Alex said

"He's not going back to jail" Banshee said

"We won't be safe even if they fix this place up" Hank replied

"Then where will we go?" I asked

"Darwin's dead Charles, and we can't even bury him" Raven said upset

"He can avenge him" Erik said

"Erik a word" Charles said to his brunette hair friend

"They're just kids" Charles said hoping to get his point across

"They were kids Charles, but not anymore" Erik said as they talked

"Ember?" Hank asked

"She's asleep Hank" Raven said

"Then its settled" Charles said

"I'm lost" Havoc said

"I have a place where we can all stay at" Charles replied he than had us get into his car, and he drove all the way up to New York to a place called Westchester after parking in the lot Hank woke me up

"We're here can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure" We all got out of the car, Hank took my hand in his as our group walked to the front of what looked like a huge castle like house

"Will you be my girl?" Hank asked me

"I'd love to" Hank smiled

"This is your place Charles?" Erik asked

"No its our place" Charles replied

"How'd you ever manage all the hardships?" Erik asked

"They were comforted by me" Raven said "Now time for the tour" Raven, and Charles gave us the tour of what used to be Charles' childhood home after the tour; Alex, Banshee, and I walked around on the mansion grounds whilst Raven sat in a hanger with Hank having her blood drawn

"I know you like Ember" Raven said to her friend Hank sighed

"That's the problem I do, but what if she's doesn't like me back"

"I know she likes you Hank"

"Kinkey" Erik said as he walked past the duo as Hank finished taking Raven's blood after they finished, and Hank looked at her blood they went down to the living area

"Oh I got this Ember Truth, or Dare?" Havoc said me

"Hmm I dunno Truth" I replied he smiled

"Is it true that you like-like Hank?" Havoc asked Hank, and Raven were on the stairs of the living room when Raven stopped him

"Yes its true. Jealous much?" I asked Havoc just blushed

"I'm not jealous of Hank!" Havoc said I laughed

"Sure what ever helps you sleep at night"

"You should ask her on a date Hank now that you know she likes you back" Raven said to him

"I did two weeks ago"

"And how did it go?" She asked him

"Better then I thought it would why?" Hank asked as he walked down from the stairs, and sat next to me

"Alright Raven your turn" Havoc said

"Kay Havoc truth, or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask Ember out" Havoc looked at me he went to speak, but Hank seemed to scare him off "Ok that didn't work" After the first round it was my turn again

"Ember truth, or Dare?" Banshee asked me

"Dare" I said

"You've got to be kidding me alright I dare you to kiss Hank" Banshee said I stood up, and kissed Hank in front of them just as I was about to end it Charles, and Erik walked in

"What are you two doing?" I jumped Raven laughed

"Shud it Raven!" I snarled

"Its just a harmless game Charles" Raven told him

"Do you know what kissing leads to?" Charles asked us we shook our heads no "It leads to kids"

"Oh brother here we go" Havoc said now bored

"Just go to bed" Erik said to us I ran up the stairs, Raven followed me to make sure I was alright

"Ember?" I heard Raven's voice behind me I looked over my left shoulder, and saw Raven

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry about Charles" She said giving me a tight hug just than Hank, Havoc, and Banshee walked up suddenly the house phone went off Erik answered it

"Ember would you please come down here?" Erik asked me I sighed, Hank, and I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen where both Charles, and Erik where

"What now?" I asked harshly

"Its your school" Erik said I took the phone

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Dalton?"

"Yes why what's wrong?" There was a fight on the other end

"Hey Ember its me Jean"

"Jean what's wrong?" I asked

"Your mother died last week" I dropped the phone, ran up to Hank, and cried Erik, and Charles looked at me concerned Charles took the phone, and talked to my friend Jean-Grey after a while of talking, Charles hung up the phone

"What happened?" Erik asked Charles

"Ember's mother was killed by Shaw last week just before he came here looking for me, now Shaw's after Ember" Hank just held me until the crying stopped.

Raven, Havoc, and Banshee all ran down

"What's wrong with Ember?" Havoc asked worried

"Her mother was killed last week by Shaw before he went after you guys" Erik told the trio

"Hank take Ember up to her room" Charles said to him, Hank nodded, and helped me up the stairs, I sniffled, sighing

"How you feeling?" Hank asked me softly

"Like my heart was torn out" I replied even softer then usual, he opened the seventh door, and we walked in after walking into the bedroom, Hank helped me to the bed, and left

"I'll be right back" Hank said I nodded, and stripped down, and slipped into a warm pastel pink night gown. Hank walked across the hall to his own bedroom, shut the door, walked over to his bed, sat down, and took out the needle with a green liquid, and slid the needle into his foot his deformed foot returned back to normal, he sighed in relief just than he under went his Mr. Hyde mutation. I blinked, and heard the noise so I got up, and ran over to Hank's bedroom, I pushed open the door. At first I didn't see anything, but once I turned to face the back wall I saw a deep blue figure I blinked I was then slammed into the wall by a rough force I coughed I gripped the fuzzy blue hand trying to move it from my throat

"Hank" I breathed out I was than dropped onto the hard wooden floor a pair of golden topaz eyes looked down at me

"Ember?" I heard him ask I nodded, rubbing my throat, he reached his hand out to me, I took it "You shouldn't be here I'm a monster" He helped me up to my feet I bit my lip, and hugged him

"No Hank your not a monster"

"You're not scared?" He asked worried

"No" He lowered his lips to my forehead

"I'm glad" Hank smiled

"So this is your Mr. Hyde?" I asked now curious

"Yea"

"I like it" We spend half the night talking Hank noticed around midnight I had fallen to sleep, and brought me back to my bedroom after doing so he left. I woke up in the afternoon to see a note from Hank which read

"I'll see you soon"-Hank I smiled, showered, and got dressed. I met the others in Hank's room when

"What happened in here?" Charles asked as he pushed thru into the room after reading Hank's note he fond a metal box marked by the letter X, he opened it up, and found suits for all of us

"So Hank has been busy" Erik said,

"Do we have to wear these?" Havoc asked Charles nodded, and gave us the clothes, we than changed into the yellow, and black uniforms. Raven noticed when I joined them down stairs I had a skirt instead of pants

"You going to be warm in that?" Banshee asked me

"I'll be fine its not like we are going to the moon" Raven laughed


End file.
